Stannis Baratheon (serial)
, niedaleko Winterfell |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Selyse Florent Melisandre |rodzina = Steffon Baratheon – ojciec Cassana Estermont – matka Robert Baratheon – brat Renly Baratheon – brat Selyse Florent – żona Shireen Baratheon – córka Petyr Baratheon – syn (poroniony) Tommard Baratheon – syn (poroniony) Edric Baratheon – syn (poroniony) |broń = |ród = Baratheon Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały |przynależność = |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = „Północ pamięta” |ostatni występ = „Miłosierdzie Matki” |aktor = Stephen Dillane }} Król Stannis Baratheon – lord Smoczej Skały, młodszy brat króla Roberta Baratheona i starszy brat Renly’ego Baratheona. Po śmierci Roberta i odkryciu, że jego dziedzic, Joffrey, jest w rzeczywistości bękartem królowej Cersei Lannister z jej bliźniaczym bratem Jaime’em, Stannis ogłasza się prawowitym królem i rozpoczyna kampanię mającą na celu odzyskanie Żelaznego Tronu z rąk Lannisterów. Po zgromadzeniu armii Stannis uderza na Królewską Przystań i prawie przełamuje obronę miasta, ale zostaje pokonany przez połączone posiłki Lannisterów oraz Tyrellów i zmuszony do wycofania się na Smoczą Skałę. Planując swój następny ruch po śmierci Joffreya i Robba Starka, Stannis udaje się na północ, pod Mur, aby wspomóc Nocną Straż w walce z inwazją dzikich i poznaje Jona Snow, próbując uzyskać od niego pomoc w odzyskaniu północy od Boltonów, którzy wcześniej zdradzili Starków i zamordowali Robba. Stannis ostatecznie maszeruje na Winterfell sam, ale pogoda spowalnia jego pochód, a jego armia zostaje zmiażdżona w wynikłej później bitwie. Po tym wydarzeniu zostaje znaleziony – ranny i wyczerpany po walce – i ostatecznie zabity przez Brienne z Tarthu za swoją rolę w śmierci Renly’ego. Biografia Tło Stannis jest drugim synem Steffona Baratheona i Cassany Estermont, młodszym bratem zmarłego króla Roberta Baratheona i starszym bratem Renly’ego Baratheona. Steffon był głową rodu Baratheon i najwyższym lordem krain burzy. Krainy burzy to jeden z regionów Siedmiu Królestw, a ród Baratheon jest jednym z wielkich rodów Westeros. Steffon zmarł, gdy chłopcy byli młodzi, a Robert odziedziczył jego tytuły. Stannis jest poważnym i surowym człowiekiem. Robert wywołał rebelię przeciwko królowi Aerysowi II Targaryenowi, detronizując i zastępując go na pozycji władcy Siedmiu Królestw. Stannis walczył za swojego brata podczas tej wojny. Przez większość konfliktu był oblężony w Końcu Burzy. Został uratowany przed głodem przez przemytnika Davosa, który przeszmuglował do zamku statek pełen cebuli. W nagrodę Stannis pasował Davosa na rycerza, ale także ukarał go za przemytnictwo, odcinając 4 palce jego prawej ręki. Davos jest bardzo lojalny wobec Stannisa i uważa swoją karę za sprawiedliwą . Syn Davosa, Matthos, służy Stannisowi jako skryba. Pod koniec rebelii Roberta Stannis zdobył Smoczą Skałę, siedzibę Targaryenów. Podczas rebelii Greyjoya zniszczył flotę Greyjoyów . mały|lewo|Stannis dowodzi atakiem na Wielką Wyk podczas rebelii Greyjoya. Stannis i Robert nigdy się nie kochali . Pomimo służby Stannisa podczas wojny, Robert uczynił ich najmłodszego brata Renly’ego (zbyt młodego, aby mógł walczyć w wojnie) lordem Końca Burzy po swoim zwycięstwie, co Stannis uznał za obrazę . Stannis został mianowany lordem Smoczej Skały i służył w małej radzie Roberta jako starszy nad okrętami. Choć nie jest bezspornie okrutny ani złośliwy, jest człowiekiem ponurym i pozbawionym poczucia humoru, co czyni go najmniej lubianym spośród braci Baratheonów. Ożenił się z Selyse Florent. Ich małżeństwo jest pozbawione miłości – Stannis uważa ją za chorą i jest na nią zły z powodu, że nie potrafiła urodzić mu syna . W pierwszym sezonie Stannis przebywa od dłuższego czasu na Smoczej Skale, preferując osamotnienie na wyspie. Nawrócił się na wiarę w Pana Światła pod wpływem czerwonej kapłanki Melisandre. Jego rodzina i domownicy w dużej mierze podążyli za nim. Przyjął za swój nowy herb gorejące czerwone serce Pana Światła z jeleniem Baratheonów pośrodku . Sezon 1 Pierwsze wzmianki o Stannisie pojawiają się w rozmowie jego młodszego brata Renly’ego z ser Lorasem Tyrellem, w której Loras sugeruje, że Renly sam mógłby zająć Żelazny Tron. Ten zaznacza jednak, iż jest czwarty w linii sukcesji – za bratankami i Stannisem. Rycerz Kwiatów twierdzi, że nikt nie poprze roszczeń Stannisa ze względu na jego osobowość . Król Robert mówi Eddardowi Starkowi, że nie kocha swoich braci i uważa Neda za swojego jedynego prawdziwego brata . Po śmierci Roberta i odkryciu prawdy o ojcostwie Joffreya, Eddard postanawia uznać Stannisa za prawowitego króla. Renly oferuje mu swoją pomoc w uwiezieniu Joffreya, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Ned uzna jego prawa do tronu. Królewski namiestnik wściekle odrzuca tę propozycję, zaznaczając, że Stannis ma lepsze roszczenia, a także jest utalentowanym dowódcą. Renly odpowiada, iż Stannis jest dobrym żołnierzem, podobnie jak Robert, ale jak Robert może nie być najlepszym królem. Eddard wysyła później na Smoczą Skałę list do Stannisa, informując go o sytuacji. Littlefinger opowiada się też za poparciem kogoś innego – Joffreya albo Renly’ego – i manipulowanie nimi zza kulis, ponieważ jego zdaniem Stannis roszczący sobie prawa do tronu może pogrążyć Siedem Królestw w wojnie domowej. Ned jest jednak nieugięty w tym, że to Stannis jest prawowitym dziedzicem . Varys informuje Eddarda, że królowa Cersei obawia się Stannisa bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, w tym armii zebranej na północy przez Robba Starka. Młodszy brat Roberta jest bowiem sprawdzonym i doświadczonym dowódcą, o którym wiadomo, że jest bezlitosny wobec swoich wrogów. Ned odpowiada, ku rozczarowaniu Varysa, iż to Stannis jest prawowitym dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu . Wraz z wybuchem wojny domowej w Siedmiu Królestwach, do obozów Starków i Lannisterów docierają wieści, że Stannis i Renly ogłosili swoje roszczenia do Żelaznego Tronu. Robb Stark rozważa poparcie Stannisa, ale jego chorążowie, znużeni ciągłym posłuszeństwem wobec władców z południa, ogłaszają Robba królem północy . Sezon 2 mały|Stannis na plaży Smoczej Skały. Stannis staje się znany jako „król na wąskim morzu”, ponieważ centrum jego władzy jest Smocza Skała. Nowy władca od dłuższego czasu jest nawrócony na wiarę w R’hllora, Pana Światła i pozwala czerwonej kapłance Melisandre na spalenie posągów Siedmiu na Smoczej Skale. Maester Cressen próbuje przerwać ceremonię, ale zostaje od niechcenia odprawiony przez Melisandre. Czerwona kobieta ogłasza Stannisa przepowiedzianym bohaterem, kiedy ten wyjmuje płonący miecz z jednego z posągów . Stannis organizuje naradę i przygotowuje list, który ma zostać rozpowszechniony na całe Siedem Królestw. Z wiadomości Eddarda Starka dowiaduje się, że Joffrey Baratheon jest bękartem zrodzonym z kazirodczego związku Cersei Lannister i jej brata Jaimego, zatem nie jest prawdziwym dziedzicem Roberta Baratheona. W związku z tym prawowitym następcą tronu jest Stannis, który planuje przejąć władzę, chociaż wszyscy jego przeciwnicy mają przewagę liczebną. Ku frustracji Stannisa, swoje roszczenia do tronu ogłasza także jego młodszy brat Renly. Davos Seaworth nalega na króla, aby zawarł pokój z Renlym, a nawet z Robbem Starkiem, by wspólnie pokonać Joffreya, ale Stannis odmawia, twierdząc, że poprzez zostanie królem północy Robb „ukradł” mu północną część jego królestwa. Tymczasem Cressen próbuje zatruć Melisandre pod pozorem przeprosin. Stary maester pije zatrute wino jako pierwszy, aby kapłanka czuła się bezpieczniej. Czerwona kobieta realizuje jego plan, wypijając obojętnie resztę napoju. Cressen szybko wykrwawia się na śmierć, podczas gdy Melisandre bez jakiegokolwiek szwanku stoi nad jego ciałem . Davos przekonuje do sprawy Stannisa lyseńskiego pirata Salladhora Saana, sprowadzając na Smoczą Skałę jego 30 statków. Melisandre uwodzi króla obietnicą dania mu dziedzica . Stannis odbywa pertraktacje z Renlym na wybrzeżu krain burzy i w nietypowym przypływie wyrozumiałości mówi mu, że jeśli zrezygnuje ze swoich roszczeń, da mu stare miejsce w swojej małej radzie, a nawet mianuje go swoim dziedzicem, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie narodzi mu się własny syn. Renly jednak odmawia, a starszy brat daje mu, ze względu na ich wspólną matkę, noc na ponowne rozważenie swojej oferty. Po tym Stannis zleca Davosowi przemycenie Melisandre do jaskini pod obozem wojsk Renly’ego, odmawiając powiedzieć, dlaczego i nakazując Cebulowemu Rycerzowi nie mówić o tej misji w przyszłości. Czerwona kapłanka rodzi tam potworny cień, co przeraża Davosa . Cień zabija Renly’ego, a Stannis przejmuje kontrolę nad większością jego sił z krain burzy. Jednakże jego poplecznicy z rodu Tyrell powracają do Wysogrodu z licznymi wasalami z Reach. Stannis planuje uderzyć teraz na stolicę, Królewską Przystań, ale Davos nalega, aby nie zabierał ze sobą Melisandre, ze względu na plotki, iż kontroluje ona króla. Stannis jest zły na Cebulowego Rycerza ze względu na łamanie rozkazów, ale akceptuje jego rady. Mianuje go dowódcą swojej floty do ataku na Czarną Zatokę . mały|Stannis mianuje Davosa swoim królewskim namiestnikiem. Flota podróżuje na północ wzdłuż wybrzeża, gdzie Davos przewiduje, że są zaledwie dzień drogi od celu. Stannis podziwia lojalność Cebulowego Rycerza i sposób, w jaki radzi sobie ze snobizmem wysoko urodzonych. Wspomina interwencję Davosa, która ocaliła wiele ludzkich istnień podczas oblężenia Końca Burzy. Król potwierdza swoje zaufanie wobec byłego przemytnika, obiecując mu, że będzie sprawował stanowisko królewskiego namiestnika, kiedy zdobędzie Żelazny Tron . Stannis przybywa z siłami przewyższającymi obrońców Królewskiej Przystani zarówno w statkach, jak i w żołnierzach, i próbuje zdobyć stolicę w wielkiej bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem. Płynie w kierunku portu, kiedy Tyrion Lannister wykonuje niespodziewany atak, używając pozbawionego załogi statku wypełnionego dzikim ogniem. Bronn strzela w dziki ogień płonącą strzałą, który rozprzestrzenił się w wodzie pomiędzy statkami Stannisa, wywołując ogromną eksplozję, która niszczy wiele z nich – w tym okręt Davosa. Stannis rozkazuje pozostałym przy życiu żołnierzom do przygotowania się do lądowania. Kiedy ser Imry Florent mówi mu, że umrą setki, król chłodno poprawia go słowem „tysiące” . mały|Stannis prowadzi swoich ludzi do desantu. Stannis przez całą bitwę walczy na czele straży przedniej – jako pierwszy wychodzi na ląd, jako pierwszy dociera do murów i jako pierwszy wspina się po drabinach na blanki. Zabija wielu wrogich żołnierzy, walcząc z kilkoma na raz, bez hełmu i tarczy. Jego ludzie docierają z taranem pod Błotnistą Bramę, podczas gdy on ustanawia przyczółek na miejskich murach. Niespodziewany atak poprowadzony przez Tyriona Lannistera przez tunele pod miastem niszczy jednak taran, choć karzeł zostaje uwięziony poza murami przez przybycie większej liczby żołnierzy króla na wąskim morzu. Stannis wydaje się być na skraju zwycięstwa, dopóki przybycie Tywina Lannistera wraz z zastępem kawalerii Lannisterów i Tyrellów nie odwraca losów bitwy. Jego żołnierze łamią się i uciekają w poszukiwaniu statków w obliczu szarży konnicy. Stannis krzyczy w desperacji, aby jego uciekający ludzie pozostali na miejscu i dalej walczyli, ale zostaje odciągnięty z pola przegranej bitwy, cały czas krzycząc, przez swoich strażników . Stannis powraca na Smoczą Skałę i konfrontuje się z Melisandre na temat słuszności jej przepowiedni. W napadzie gniewu zaczyna ją dusić, ale łagodnieje, gdy przypomina mu o zaklęciu, którego użyli do zabicia Renly’ego. Król wyraża ubolewanie z powodu zamordowania własnego brata. Kapłanka ostrzega go, że dokona gorszych zdrad, zanim ich długa wojna się zakończy, ale nalega, aby walczył dalej i zapewnia, iż będzie to warte swojej ceny, ponieważ w końcu zostanie królem. Pokazuje mu w płomieniach wizję, która go napawa go zaskoczeniem i przywraca mu wiarę w nią . Sezon 3 mały|Stannis po bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem staje się odosobniony i zamknięty w sobie. Po swojej porażce w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, Stannis wpada w głęboką depresję, unikając towarzystwa swoich chorążych oraz żony i nie pozwalając widywać siebie nikomu poza Melisandre. Kiedy Davos Seaworth powraca na Smoczą Skałę, król jest obojętny na przetrwanie swojego najwierniejszego i najdłuższego zwolennika, i nakazuje zamknąć go w celi, kiedy ten próbuje zamordować Melisandre . Później, kiedy Melisandre przygotowuje się do opuszczenia Smoczej Skały łodzią, Stannis rozmawia z nią. Martwi się, że jego wrogowie myślą, iż został pokonany i śmieją się z niego, podobnie jak robił to Renly, a teraz nawet ona go porzuca. Kapłanka zapewnia go, że nadal uważa, iż jest on Wybrańcem Pana, ale musi udać się do dorzecza, aby uzyskać tam coś istotnego dla ich sprawy. Stannis mówi, że chce jej, podobnie jak chce śmierci Joffreya i Robba, i prosi ją, by znów zrobili razem „syna” (jak stworzenie z cienia, które zabiło Renly’ego). Czerwona kobieta odpowiada, że nie może – stworzenie cienia pozbawia człowieka części jego sił życiowych, a ona obawia się, iż kolejny raz może pozbawić Stannisa życia. Podczas odpowiadania wyjaśnia, że to, czego szuka, jest silniejsze niż istota z cienia i zmieni losy tej wojny, ale potrzebuje królewskiej krwi, aby to zrobić. Stannis nie rozumie, ale Melisandre sugeruje, iż musi spalić człowieka, w którego żyłach płynie królewska krew, jako ofiarę dla Pana Światła. Nie może zabić samego Stannisa, aby to osiągnąć, ale zaznacza, że są inni z jego krwią w swoich żyłach, mając na myśli bękarty Roberta, które przeżyły czystkę . mały|Stannis odwiedza Davosa w jego celi. Po odejściu Melisandre Stannis odwiedza żonę i córkę, które są zamknięte w pobliskiej wieży. Wyznaje Selyse informacje o tym, że ją zdradził z Melisandre, ale żona wybacza mu, wierząc, że zostało to zrobione dla dobra sprawy Stannisa (podczas gdy ona była w stanie dać mu jedynie martwo narodzone dzieci i chorą córkę). próbuje odwieść go od widzenia się z Shireen, ale król jest nieustępliwy. Po ponownym zjednoczeniu się z córką kest zaniepokojony jej idolizacją Davosa, mówiąc, że ten człowiek jest zdrajcą i zamknięto go w lochach . Melisandre nareszcie powraca na Smoczą Skałę z Gendrym, bękartem Roberta. Stannis nie jest pod wrażeniem widoku młodzieńca, który technicznie jest jego siostrzeńcem, i jest zaskoczony, kiedy kapłanka nakazuje mu nakarmić, umyć i przebrać bękarta, wierząc, iż jest to bezcelowe, skoro mają złożyć go w ofierze. Czerwona kobieta wyjawia jednak, że to tylko pozorowanie, aby Gendry czuł się bezpiecznie, podobnie jak ukrywanie noża przed barankiem ofiarnym. Później Stannis odwiedza Davosa w jego celi. Cebulowy Rycerz nie zgadza się na poświęcenie Gendry’ego, twierdząc, że jest niewinny i nigdy nie zrobił im nic złego, ale król uważa, iż poświęcenie jednego bękarta zapoczątkuje jego zwycięstwo, które jego zdaniem jest jedynym sposobem na uratowanie każdego mężczyzny, kobiety i dziecka w Westeros od nadchodzącej ciemności, która pochłonie wszystko na swojej drodze. Pyta, jak Cebulowy Rycerz może wątpić w moc boga Melisandre, kiedy Stannis widział wizje „wielkiej bitwy w śniegu”, a Davos zobaczył stworzenie urodzone przez kapłankę. Były przemytni spekuluje, iż prawdziwym powodem przybycia króla jest to, że głęboko, część niego wie, iż to, co zamierza zrobić jest złe i wie, że Davos powie mu prawdę, którą musi usłyszeć, niezależnie od jej brzmienia. Po uzyskaniu od Cebulowego Rycerza obietnicy, że nigdy więcej nie będzie już działał przeciwko Melisandre, Stannis uwalnia Davosa. mały|Stannis wymienia imiona trzech uzurpatorów. Kiedy Stannis i Davos wchodzą do komnaty Gendry’ego, okazuje się, że Melisandre przywiązała bękarta do łóżka i umieściła pijawki na jego ciele. Tłumaczy, iż Cebulowy Rycerz chciał demontracji mocy królewskiej krwi, po czym usuwa pijawki z ciała Gendry’ego i rozpala ogień w pobliskim koksowniku. Pod wpływem wskazówki czerwonej kobiety, król wrzuca pijawki w płomienie, a kiedy te płoną, wymienia imiona trzech osób, których śmierci pragnie – „uzurpatora Robba Starka, uzurpatora Balona Greyjoya i uzurpatora Joffreya Baratheona” . thumb|Stannisowi zostaje pokazany list Nocnej Straży. Później, po usłyszeniu wieści o tym, że Robb Stark został zdradzony i zamordowany w Bliźniakach, Melisandre wykorzystuje te informacje na swoją korzyść, twierdząc, że to skutek wykonania rytuału z pijawkami. Sprawia to, iż Stannis coraz mocniej zaczyna wierzyć, że magia czerwonej kapłanki zapewni mu Żelazny Tron. Zamierzają poświęcić Gendry’ego, aby zwiększyć wpływ Pana Światła na wrogów króla na wąskim morzu. Stannis zamierza zabić bękarta pomimo protestów Davosa. Zanim to następuje, Cebulowy Rycerz uwalnia go, co bardzo burzy Stannisa, który widzi w tym akt zdrady ze strony przyjaciela. Niechętnie skazuje go za to na śmierć, ale Davos wręcza mu list Nocnej Straży, który zawiera prośbę o pomoc ze względu na realne zagrożenie ze strony białych wędrowców. Stannis, pomimo zainteresowania, nie zmienia zdania, do czasu aż Melisandre zgadza się z Cebulowym Rycerzem, że prawdziwe zagrożenie dla królestwa znajduje się na północy i nie ma nic wspólnego z wojną pięciu królów. Król przywraca Davosa do łask, potrzebujac kogoś, kto zmobilizuje na jego stronę więcej żołnierzy, i postanawia, że powinni udać się pod Mur i wspomóc Nocną Straż w walce z Innymi . Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Samwell Tarly wspomina, że Stannis mówił o podziemnej górze smoczego szkła pod Smoczą Skałą podczas swojego pobytu w Czarnym Zamku . Kiedy Melisandre wraca na Smoczą Skałę, aby służyć Daenerys Targaryen, Varys zwraca uwagę na jej lojalność względem Stannisa i sposób, w jaki spotkał on swój koniec. Jednak zostaje jej to wybaczone, podobnie jak Varysowi wybaczono uprzednie służenie Robertowi . Osobowość Pojawienia Galeria Stannis Baratheon.png|Stannis spotyka się ze swoim bratem Renlym, „Ogród kości”. Stannis Baratheon #2.png|Stannis ubolewa nad śmiercią Renly’ego, „Duch Harrenhal”. Stannis Infobox.jpg|Stannis, „Czarny Nurt”. Stannis and Melisandre choke 2x10.png|Stannis dusi Melisandre, „Valar Morghulis”. Stannis Melisandre 2x10.jpg|Stannis i Melisandre widzą jego przyszłość w płomieniach, „Valar Morghulis”. Stannis01.jpg|Stannis, sezon 3. Stannis Baratheon on beach.png|Stannis ogląda odejście Melisandre, „Ścieżka kar”. Stannis Baratheon talks to Selyse.png|Stannis rozmawia z Selyse, „Pocałowana przez ogień”. Stannis Baratheon talks to Shireen.png|Stannis rozmawia z Shireen, „Pocałowana przez ogień”. Davos Stannis 2 3x08.jpg|Stannis i Davos, „Drudzy Synowie”. Stannis and Melisandre Mhysa.png|Stannis i Melisandre, „Mhysa”. 74LFetc.png|Stannis, sezon 4. Stannis-Baratheon-Profile_(3).png|Stannis za Murem, „Dzieci”. shireen stannis sons of the harpy.jpg|Stannis przytula swoją córkę, „Synowie Harpii”. Stannis is confronted by Brienne.jpg|Ostatnie chwile Stannisa, „Miłosierdzie Matki”. Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Ród Baratheon Kategoria:Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały de:Stannis Baratheon en:Stannis Baratheon es:Stannis Baratheon fr:Stannis Baratheon it:Stannis Baratheon lt:Stannis Baratheon pt-br:Stannis Baratheon ru:Станнис Баратеон uk:Станніс Баратеон zh:史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩